Jedi-ki e Aparências
by JBubbles
Summary: Os Jedi remanescentes refletem sobre a Ordem 66 e a definição da vida Jedi.


**Aparências de Jedi-ki**

O que faz um Jedi? Por que Tup não reconheceu Anakin como um? E foi atrás das duas irmãs facilmente mesmo assim?

É a ideologia? Já que eles não têm como sentir a Força; ou, ao menos, assim não foram treinados...

Anakin Skywalker, seu general, agia como uma criança grande. Carente, impetuoso e exigindo tanta atenção o tempo todo sem se preocupar com os sentimentos e problemas dos outros. Faz planos sem acatar sugestões de seus superiores pois acredita está correto e quer fazer as coisas de qualquer jeito na sua impaciência.

Ele não tem a atitude Jedi.

Jedi é uma religião. E seu culto pode ter seguidores de todos os níveis e locais diferentes e não só no sacerdócio.

Matar Dooku, por exemplo, não é o correto mas mesmo assim Anakin Skywalker o fez. Enfurecido. Ensandecido. Esquecera de princípios aderidos quando entrou na Ordem e tomou uma das piores decisões de sua vida.

Porque ele não queria ser Jedi para ajudar os outros. Não. Não verdadeiramente. Ele queria a fama, o reconhecimento, seu ego e nome e rosto estampados na história e assim fazer o "bem".

Como reconhecer um Jedi?

Pelas roupas? São robes encapuzados que providenciam anonimato. Porque os Jedi são a Força encarnada. Porque eles não são um, eles são muitos. E são séculos e mais séculos em conluio com esse mistério que permeia o mundox de um ponto da galáxia até os confins mais distantes.

Apesar de terem características e personalidades distintas, os Jedi se doaram a um coletivo maior, essa Força que os conecta.

Anakin não quer saber desse altruísmo. Ele não quer ser areia esquecida que cria dunas de efeito, calma e silenciosamente no mundo.

Ele é vulcão e tempestade. Alto e raivoso como o planeta Mustafar.

Então por que, enfim, Tup foi atrás de todos os outros Jedi mas não de Skywalker? Ser polido, gentil e altruísta são preceitos que outrem seguem e não só Jedi. Será que Anakin e seus planos imprudentes beirando o descuido já passaram do ponto de ajuda humanitáia e tornou-o uma pessoa de uma praticidade mecânica e sem alma?

E se não forem as roupas? O que acontece quando as roupas não são o suficientes, quando usam roupas civis e estão disfarçados por um motivo ou outro? Sendo de espécies de todo tipo, diferentes entre si e com seus próprios costumes para vestimenta e joias... os Jedi têm um sutil e abrangente modo de identificação para aqueles seguidores da Força à moda Jedi. Uma tatuagem.

Circular, sólida, pouco mais escura que o tom da pele do Jedi e descartada sempre como mancha de sujeira ou um simples machucado adquirido com o sabre de luz.

Quem pensa assim não está errado, pois os escolhidos e estudiosos dos níveis mais elevados da Força têm essa marca por se fundirem com seus sabres e com os cristais dentro deles.

Porque essa é a marca que os designa como Cavaleiros Jedi, como capazes de manejar a espada e como preparados para lutar e defender caso uma apareça uma situação em que a defesa se faça necessária.

Mace Windu pode ter tido dito que a Ordem não é feita de soldados, que os Jedi são guardiões da paz. Mas essa República tem mil anos e não teve guerras em grande escala durante esse período... O povo não precisava de soldados exatamente. Mas o título permaneceu. E o treinamento idem.

A estrutura bélica dos Jedi é escondida, para ser usada em última instância apenas, para prover suas fortalezas, manter seus credos. E não matarem e serem mortos em campos de batalha inundados por medo, ciúme, ganância, manipulação.

Esse é o campo dos Sith, que vangloriam do sofrimento e sabem o quanto podem ganhar com guerras. Ou com emoções desenfreadas de jovens impulsivos que acham estarem apaixonados.

Julgando saberem que o que sentem é verdadeiro e necessário e que precisam proteger esse pequeno milagre com tudo que possuem...

No fim das contas Anakin estava correto quando questionou se o Conselho estava discutindo tudo com ele. Skywalker era um Cavaleiro; forte, hábil, mas que não honrava o código de conduta que aderiu. Ainda noviço no mundo, não experimentou seus limites.

E quanto à honra? Ele se prendia tanto à sua individualidade própria e o que ele mesmo fez ou pode fazer que esquece que a honra da Ordem é tão importante quanto à sua. Mais, inclusive. Porque somente é julgado pelo histórico exemplar dos Jedi.

E ele não quer adicionar à ampulheta, grão por grão. Ele quer ser o próprio sol.

E Obi-Wan deixa. Sorridente, divertido, pois ver sua criança, discípulo, crescer é ver seu cuidado dando frutos diariamente. Um legado. Mesmo errando, com tropeço e caídas descomunais, Obi-Wan Kenobi podia ver exatamente o bem que fazia no mundo, uma pessoa por vez.

Mas Anakin não era Mestre ainda por um motivo mais simples e não era a desconfiança.

Os Mestres da Ordem estudam a ideologia Sith somente quando capazes de resistir à tentação do Lado Negro da Força. A fúria e selvageria desse lado da Força não permite-se que se aprenda antes disso.

É magia avançada, perigosa para quem não está preparado para enfrentá-la, pois este é um aspecto da Força que não se controla. Os _darksiders_ são controlados por ela. Invadidos pelas paixões deturpadas daqueles que derramaram sangue por razões ignóbeis. Os Lordes Negros são perigosos por já terem perdido toda sua essência e serem movidos apenas por violência.

Aos outros adeptos da Força Sith, os Jedi só se encarregam de monitoramento, especialistas e espiões observam se esses usuários estão se perdendo ou se procuram machucar outros em grande escala.

Por isso a traição sofrida por Dooku de seu Mestre Sidious o atordoou tanto. Ele seguiu a ética Jedi bem e até onde pôde como Mestre e posteriormente como Conselheiro. Mas viu a corrupção e o lado maligno que destruía seus esforços para o progresso e ele via seus amigos igualmente frustrados.

Ele não queria mais reagir e saber que nem isso seria suficiente. Mas como Conde? Na politicagem? Se ele precisasse se sujar na lama para abrir novas barragens então assim ele o faria já que os Jedi não quiseram acatar seu pedido de cisão. Infelizmente ele foi corrompido pelo esperto insidioso Lorde. Mas a primeira vez que cortou o braço de alguém, que matou... isso machucou seu espírito.

E na hora de sua morte ele deve ter percebido que sua alma iria transitar pelo espetáculo maligno criado em nome de sua Federação. E que a própria Federação, não inteiramente errada nos seus direitos e origem... Nem ela passaria para posteridade. Porque aderindo à ética Sith de destruição condenado estava o destino de todos desde o princípio.

A sociedade estava realmente suja e podre por dentro. Não pela dissidênci a ideológica devido a taxas de juros e problemas bancários. Se recusar a conformar, a se manter numa situação que não faz bem, no automatismo, manter uma tradição milenar onde os efeitos não são os mesmos, com a polarização de poder no centro e os mais distantes esquecidos para fazerem suas próprias regras não é sensato.

A democracia, o Senados, as decisões em prol da melhoria... Esse joguete de poder é de uma complicação absurda. Porque não querem dividir, ou se ajudarem, porque no momento que um líder diz precisar de mais do que uma porção igualitária para poder ajudar seus compatriotas? A corrupção já está instaurada e as preocupações comunitárias atrapalhadas pelos problemas mais egoístas possíveis. O Imperialismo sithiano adora se aproveitar disso.

Enquanto a humildade jedi-ki, uma comunidade micro quantitativamente que poderia ser expandida, é tratada como um truque circense. Bonitinha. Interessante. Impossível para parâmetros da realidade. E definitivamente não com uma moral para ser copiada ou transplantada para outra cultura.

Mas ainda assim existem aqueles que tentam melhorar seguindo a burocracia. Padmé Amidala, senadora, demente, apaixonada, antiga rainha, cega. Tão mas tão cega! Quebrando seus princípios por um adolescente que mal conhecia. Abandonando suas amigas, usando C-3PO como "presente do marido" como se um androide programado para entender emoções humanas fosse um substituto do companheirismo de melhores amigas que viveram e cresceram juntas.

A não ser que o caráter abusivo de Anakin Skywalker tenha começado ainda mais cedo que o relacionamento dos dois indicava. Certamente quando menino era capaz de mentir razoavelmente bem para alguém só para conseguir o que queria.

Ganância. Ambição. Poder.

O que um Jedi almeja? Fazer o que a Força deseja, somente.

O que o menino Skywalker deseja? Ver as estrelas, ser um dos heróis da galáxia, casar-se com a menina mais bonita que viu, ter seu ideal: seus homens o obedecendo, sua Padawan o amando incondicionalmente, o Conselho lhe elogiando, e, quando Vader, a população subjugada fazendo o que ele quer que seja feito e quando ele assim o quer.

Como Obi-Wan foi paciente... Deu corda e mais corda para que seu aprendiz entendesse a teia de conceitos e o menino enforcou a todos num genocídio quase que instantâneo.

Bail tentou ajudar. Mas como adepto, e não usuário da Força, ele foi ao templo e teria sido morto pelos clones, falaciosamente, mesmo sem os emblemas identificando-o como um Jedi-ki, fiel aos preceitos.

Um Padawan, doce, corajosamente defendeu Bail Organa de morte certeira. Ele recusou a chance de escapar para defender ao menos uma vida alheia. Um ser que podia ajudar sua Ordem no futuro. _Que a Força esteja com ele_.

O gesto simbólico dos Jedi, com as mãos, é uma benção da Força, não um truque. Mas assim é entendido por aqueles que não seguem a conexão e assim aparenta ser um controle mental de outro nível. A humildade Jedi é, em si, uma arma contra a manipulação sithiana, afinal, porque os olhos amarelos Sith? Porque sua mente já foi toda corrompida pelo Lado Negro e o espírito é a primeira coisa que abandona o corpo.

E Dooku nunca teve sua mente completamente corrompida. Seu espírito divagou e se perdeu no meio do caminho, mas no fim, sem a redenção desejada, ele admitiu seu erro. Sua falta de fé, esse desespero em controlar o destino, a quebra de seus votos... Isso trouxe a guerra à sua sociedade e Ordem.

Como os adeptos podem ajudar a Ordem sem terem uma conexão direta com a Força? Porque um Padawan acreditou em Bail quando ele não estava na Ordem? Embora a maioria dos Mestres fossem celibatos, era um segredo em aberto que energias sexuais (românticas, platônicas, térmicas) tinham o poder de focalizar a Força.

Como os Bardottans usavam, a Rainha Júlia e Jar Jar Binks. Como Obi-Wan fazia com naturalidade junto da Duquesa de Mandalore. Como Ayla Secura sabia atrair olhares ao usar roupas confortáveis e mais reveladoras que os outros Jedi... Como toda criança na creche aprendia numa pilha de abraços, acalmando ansiedade e pesadelos. Sem malícia e sem desejo de privar seus amigos desse poço de serenidade.

Alderaan sempre foi um belo espaço para os hedonistas com aquelas paisagens. E para os tradicionalistas também, pois os ritos sexuais realizados para manter a paz eram vistos da mesma forma que os casamentos políticos. Sagrados e para o bem do povo.

Yoda, Mace Windu, o querido Obi-Wan Kenobi... Tentaram garantir a sobrevivência dos ideais Jedi depois da ordem de número 66. Cada qual de um jeito diferente, quieto e escondido. Mas Bail fez da desobediência civil uma arte! Porque numa rebelião? Viver bem é contrariar o regime. É uma tapa na cara da sociedade e ainda deixa o rosto à mostra.

As procissões para os templos da antiga religião não podem acontecer como outrora, com inquisidores e batalhões de choque monitorando cada esquina. Mas nosso templo em Coruscant era enorme. Tínhamos agricultores, pilotos, médicos, cientistas, bibliotecárias. Somos uma sociedade microscópica e entranhada em diversos níveis da República, ou a bem dizer, o Império.

A rebelião Jedi funciona ajudando os refugiados, reconstruindo as estruturas espirituais e de serviços sociais básicos para todos os necessitados.

Vai em uma fazenda por vez e realiza mutirão de vacinas. Nossos cavaleiros estão escondidos por enquanto, para livrarem-se do perigo e proteger o restante da nossa Ordem. Não é o momento deles ressurgirem agora.

Mas os Jedi permanecem. Lembrem-se disso.

19 BBY

Feemor

_Cavaleiro Jedi_

Humilde médico viajante, dono de uma fazenda comunitária em Ryloth


End file.
